<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Night_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734443">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Cloud/pseuds/Night_Cloud'>Night_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Fundy - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Cloud/pseuds/Night_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The After, the Before. Dead, alive. </p><p>Wilbur's finding himself struggling with his identity between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a funny thing, being dead.</p><p>You’d expect that it would feel different. But in reality, there isn’t much of a difference between being dead and being alive. You’re still there, aware of what’s happening around you. A piece of the large puzzle known as life.</p><p>Wilbur hummed contemplatively as he scratched his thoughts out onto the journal. He quite liked his comparison there in his last sentence, between life and puzzles. Tapping the pen’s end against the page, Wilbur sorted through his thoughts to see if there was anything else worth noting down. And, upon finding nothing, he scrawled out his signature at the bottom of the page and wrote the date beside it.</p><p><br/>Gently he thumbed through the past entries in the journal. He’d accumulated roughly two weeks worth of journaling now, and he still felt lost. He capped the pen and shut the journal, wrapping around a thin piece of twine to ensure it stayed shut. Lost… It was a feeling he couldn’t Alivebur remember experiencing Before. No matter how hard he tried to sort through his memories, there was no recollection of this hollow feeling that floated inside of him. Wilbur popped open one of the many barrels scattered around his underground nook and gently placed the journal atop a stack of numerous other books. A quick lookover of them confirmed he still had his entire collection. Wilbur hummed a happy tune as he ran his thumb over the spines of the journals. He slowed, furrowing his eyebrows as he read the title engraved onto the side of the final journal. Things I Remember. His breath hitched slightly. Where had this one come from? Wilbur reached out and like a Jenga piece, carefully tugged the journal from the pile.</p><p><br/>“Ay, Wilbur!”</p><p><br/>Wilbur’s head snapped up at the sound of the voice and he jammed the unfamiliar book back into the barrel.</p><p><br/>“Wilbur!” A head full of blonde hair popped into the room, shortly accompanied by a slouched frame. “Me and Tubbo were planning on heading over to the furry’s. Wondering if you have any more of the invis pots for us to use?”</p><p><br/>A mischievous grin grew on Wilbur’s face at the prospect of Tommy’s antics and he felt his previous anxieties flush away. “Of course, of course!” He stood up and slid past Tommy. “There should be some in the barrel right…,” he announced, tugging open a barrel to reveal a set of bottles filled with a clear, shimmering liquid, “here!”<br/>Wilbur reached up and tugged out two of the potions.</p><p>Tommy grinned and took them from him. “Perfect!” He threw the knapsack he had over his shoulder onto the ground, carefully setting the two bottles into it. “Thanks, big man.”</p><p><br/>“Any time,” Wilbur smiled.</p><p><br/>He watched as Tommy swung the sack back over his shoulder and shook his head at the kid’s recklessness. Covered in patches and poor attempts to sew together holes, it was a wonder that sack had survived for this long. A memory flashed into his mind as he caught sight of bright red stitches messily cascading down the side of the bag. It was a happy moment of Tubbo stitching together a large tear in the sack all while people chattered happily around him. Tubbo had cuts on his check, all looking fresh, and wore a suit in the flashback. Wilbur looked up at the ceiling as he tried to recall where he recognized the suit from. Drawing a blank, he felt his eyebrows knit together. And… What was everyone talking about? Why was this memory happy? A knot grew in his chest as questions began to pound in his head.</p><p>Tommy waved a hand in front of his face. “Will? You all good?”</p><p><br/>Wilbur shook his head slightly, snapping himself out of the memory. “Yeah, yeah. Just thinking.”</p><p><br/>“Remembering?” Tommy’s face softened, and Wilbur recognized genuine worry crossing the kid’s face. It wasn’t often Tommy dropped his tough persona in exchange for concern.</p><p><br/>“I remembered Tubbo patching up your knapsack.” Wilbur admitted, pointing towards the series of poorly sewn stitches on the knapsack. “He wore a suit - one that was a dark blue with gold embellishments - and he had this funny little hat on. People were talking around him. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they sounded… happy?”</p><p><br/>“Was he wearing the L’manburg uniform?” Tommy prompted.</p><p><br/>Wilbur arched his eyebrows. “Oh! Is that what we wore?”</p><p><br/>“Mhm,” Tommy replied in confirmation. “I’m pretty sure Eret was able to find some of them in the crater. He’s planning on putting them in the museum, if you wanted to see them.”</p><p><br/>“Ah, I’d love to someday. It’s important to conserve our history, y’know? Learn about our past mistakes so we can avoid repeating them.”</p><p><br/>Tommy’s head dropped slightly. “Of course, big man.” He glanced back up, a questioning look settled onto his face. “So... do you not remember all of L’manburg?”</p><p><br/>“Oh, no! No, I remember most of L’manburg! I remember the walls, and the camarvan. I remember the feeling of winning and pride watching our nation grow. It’s just that there’s certain parts that are all blacked out.” Tommy was watching him intently, nodding his head as he spoke. “But I think I remember the uniforms now.” He scoffed. “It’s silly how I could forget something as important as them.”</p><p><br/>“Hey, at least you’re remembering things.”</p><p><br/>Wilbur nodded his head, trying to rekindle that warm, happy flame inside of him again. “Yeah!”</p><p><br/>Tommy began to back away towards the door. “I really should get back to Tubbo again. We want to get this done before Fundy comes back.”</p><p><br/>“Oh right, right! Have fun!”</p><p><br/>He pushed open the door and then hesitated. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Tommy mentioned, “You know you can always talk to me right, big man? I know things are different now with you,” he motioned at Wilbur’s translucent figure, “well, y’know, being dead. But I’m still here for you.”</p><p><br/>Wilbur nodded his head. “The same goes for you, Tommy.”</p><p><br/>Tommy nodded his head back and gave a small salute before heading out. “Catch you later, Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that settled again was deafening.</p><p>Perhaps being dead was different;</p><p>It was lonelier than being alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! I haven't written any sort of fanfiction in a hot second. Even though this one is super short, it still felt great to be able to let myself write again! I've never written any sort of mcyt work before, so please yell at me if I've somehow broken any sort of unspoken rules in the community. My writing skills are probably also a bit rusty, so feel free to leave any feedback! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>